Lucretius Tullius
Often called the Steel King of Tytos, Lucretius of House Tullius is the true head of both the Steel Bank of Tytos and House Tullius. Early Life Born on one of the Lesser Isles of Tytos, Lucretius, like all of House Tullius, was granted a privileged upbringing. Early on Lucretius excelled in his arms training with his uncle the renowned Phalanx Tullius. He learned the art of mathematics from his other uncle the proud Proximus Tullius. Upon the isles, Lucretius learned the art of sailing. His travels took him to the far reaches of Eterinin. On his journey, Lucretius heard of a fantastical artifact hidden in the depths of Tytos. Legend said that the artifact possessed a great power that could change the world. Determined to possess the artifact, Lucretius set about rallying together a force to take Tytos. Building the Grand Legion Knowing full well the legendary power of the Old Crytain Armada, Lucretius set about gathering troops. He fought for warlords and patriots, winning support and soldiers with every victory. He survived battles of thousands earning the admiration and loyalty of those he fought for. Even the defeated rallied to his banner swelling his numbers, yet still Lucretius lacked the ships to move his newfound army. Sailing alone back to Tytos, Lucretius met with each of the lords of the Lesser Isles, asking for ships to overthrow the Old Crytains. One by one they denied him. Each stating that although Lucretius was unmatched in land combat, they did not think any could withstand the sheer power of the Old Crytian Armada. The Old Crytian's possessed one other supreme advantage, Cai'therion the Crimson. One of the last seven dragons left in Eterinin, and the only remaining red dragon, Cai'therion slept within the walls of the great city of Vitytos. If Tytos was ever threatened, he would incinerate entire fleets before they even reached the shore. With Cai'therion and the Old Crytian Armada, Tytos was unbeatable. The Six Sisters After being rejected by his own people, alone, Lucretius sought out the Plague Lands of Yiseri. Amongst the putrid swamps and stagnant pools, Lucretius found the Temple of Yiseri. The Temple was built to honor the fabled Six Sister, the six remaining black dragons of Eterinin. Along with Cai'therion, they are the last seven dragons in existence. Lucretius approached the tomb in the center of the temple. Inside lay the body of Toranos the Great Shadow. Many years ago the last male black dragon, Toranos, fought Cai'therion for his mates, the Six Sisters, in open combat. Both Cai'therion and Toranos struck great blows upon each other to an equal extent, but Cai'therion used treachery to prevail. Turning himself away from Toranos, Cai'therion loosed his flame on one of the Sisters. In an act of pure instinct, Toranos dove in the way the blow. In his moment of vulnerability, Cai'therion finished off Toranos with a brutal rending slash. Cai'therion had killed the only other male dragon left in eterinin, leaving only himself as the last hope for the dragon race. Enraged by what Cai'therion had done, the Six Sister swore that they would rather die and let their race die with them than mate with him. The Six Sisters then flew away to hide from the red dragon before he could seize them. Badly wounded, Cai'therion could not keep up with the Sisters and retreated to Tytos to rest, vowing to return and claim the Sisters as his prize. At the tomb of Toranos the Great Shadow, Lucretius summoned the Six Sisters from their lairs surrounding their dead mate's resting place. As the snarling, acid breathing dragons approached him, Lucretius stood his ground. As he begun to speak, one of the sister lunged at him. Lucretius side stepped and parried the blow. In the tense moments between a cease fire and open combat, he explained to the Six Sisters that he knew of what Cai'therion the Crimson did to Toranos. He promised them vengeance for their mate's death, in return for their assistance in taking Tytos. One of the Sisters laughed, stating that it is impossible to even reach Cai'therion and claiming that it with the Old Crytians at his side, Cai'therion was unbeatable. Lucretius agreed that alone neither he nor they could defeat the Old Crytians and Cai'therion, but together they could. The War for Tytos Upon returning to the Lesser Isles of Tytos, Lucretius rode fourth on the back of one of the Six Sisters. Inspired and awed by the sight of the last of the dragons, the Lesser Houses of Tytos gave Lucretius every ship at their command. The Armada of House Tullius was born. With the might of the three hundred thousand souls of the Grand Legion on board, the two thousand five hundred ships of the Tullius Armada advanced toward the Isle of Tytos. Informed of the massive movement of ships, the Armada of the Old Crytians formed a massive ring around the Isle itself. This left no location where Lucretius could establish a beachhead. Vastly outnumbered the Tullius Armada continued to advance toward the Old Crytian Blockade in a tight pack. The blockade ships readied their weapons to fire on the advancing combat group. A split second before the ships were in range of weapon's fire, Lucretius burst forth from his flagship and soared forward upon the back of one of the Sisters. The other dragons followed suit, unleashing huge tongues of acid on the unsuspecting ships. Having been prepared for ship to ship combat it took the Old Crytians a painfully long time to re calibrate the weapons to fight a flying enemy. In that time the Sisters flew along the ring of ships, dissolving them with low flying strafing runs. The Tullius Armada then crashed through the smoking remains of the blockade ships. The largest of the warships on the side of the convoy formed a funnel through which the faster troop carriers could sail to disembark on the shores of Tytos. As the heavier Tullius ships fired outward, the Old Crytian Blockade ships broke from their colossal ring and began sailing around the island to converge on the enemy ships. Lucretius burned ship after ship buying time for the soldiers to disembark. Category:People Category:Aevus